


Feature Film

by chillxghost



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillxghost/pseuds/chillxghost
Summary: Judy and V go to a drive-in movie. Innocent teasing turns into something a little more spicy.Basically, I love them and their relationship so I wrote about a night they might have shared together.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/V
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Feature Film

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story.. thanks for reading!

I parked the pickup truck in a preem parking spot and turned to Judy. “Baby.. you sure you’re okay?”

She had been quiet most of the ride. I knew that she had a really bad week at work, not to mention the fact that Maiko had paid her a visit earlier in the day, which never went well.

I wanted to help her focus on something good tonight. I had already taken the Omega Blockers in preparation. As much as I ‘enjoyed’ Johnny’s habit of suddenly popping up unannounced, I didn’t want him showing up tonight.

“Yeah, sorry.” She sighed and smiled at me. 

I unbuckled and moved towards her, cupping her cheek and bringing her lips to mine. I felt her melt into the kiss as her hand settled on my waist. She let out a soft moan as I gently bit her bottom lip before sweeping my tongue across it. I pulled away after a moment and rubbed my thumb back and forth on her flushed cheek. My heart fluttered at her cuteness, as it always did.

“Let’s go get set up so we can cuddle.” I pressed another quick kiss to her nose. 

She laughed softly. “Okay baby.”

We got out and I grabbed the blanket and pillows from the back seat. She dropped the tailgate and we climbed into the bed of the truck. I placed the stuff down and made a comfy spot for us. 

“You want a snack or anything?” I noticed the concession line was growing. 

“Nah I’m okay for now. Just want water.” Judy set down the water bottles that we brought. 

“Okay, let me know if you change your mind.” I pulled up the tailgate and moved back to sit against the cab of the truck. 

We were both wearing oversized hoodies and joggers. It was gorgeous out: the sun was setting and the air was cool. I put a pillow behind me and wrapped my arm around her waist.

“C’mere, Jude.” I gently tugged on her, guiding her to sit between my legs. 

She crawled over and settled in, resting snugly between my thighs. She brought the big blanket over us and I encircled my arms around her, pulling her closer to my chest. Her hands rested on mine and she leaned her head against my shoulder, looking up to the sky. 

I trailed kisses up her neck, settling on the sensitive spot behind her ear. I let my warm breath slowly seep into her as my tongue softly pressed against the delicate skin there. I felt her shiver at the touch and her shoulder scrunched up in response.

She turned to me slightly. “Careful V, I might not be able to focus on the movie.” A smile played on her lips.

“Hmm, I know I won’t be.” I whispered and nipped at her earlobe as my grip tightened around her waist.

She let out a small whimper and sunk further into me. My lips teased her skin occasionally as we waited for the movie to start. 

We simply cuddled for a while, enjoying each other’s warmth and partially watching the action movie. One of Judy’s hands had moved to my leg while her other hand held onto mine. That familiar tingling sensation flooded my body as her short nails lightly danced against the inside of my thigh. 

I let out an involuntary whimper and she took notice. She smiled and traced her nails higher up my leg. We both knew how easily I could be turned into a whining mess when she touched me like that.. but I wanted this night to be about her. I gently grabbed her wrist and pulled it securely behind her back.

“Baby, I want this night focused on you.” I kissed her neck again. 

“Oh yeah?” She smirked. “And what if I want it focused on you?”

“Oh is that a challenge?” My voice was playful.

“Maybe.” She drew out the word and her tone was just begging for me to do something about it.

I untangled my fingers from hers and brought her other wrist behind her back. She seemed a bit shocked at the sudden movement and pulled on her arms but I held them securely.

“Ya know what I think?” I made sure to whisper right on that spot behind her ear. “I think you’re all mine now.” 

She tensed up and huffed out a sharp breath. I let go of her wrists but quickly pulled on the ends of the sleeves, bringing them past her hands. I tightly tied the ends together, effectively trapping her arms in the sleeves. 

“Wha-? Hey.” She struggled to get free but couldn’t. 

Wow, why had I not used this awesome trick sooner?

I laughed triumphantly. “Gotcha, cutie.” 

I wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her to me, holding her in place. 

“You better watch out, Valerie.” In the soft light from the sky and the screen I could see that her cheeks were red and she was smiling.

She kicked her legs a bit as she tried to get free but I kept her in place. “Now now baby.. you’re stuck, you might as well accept it.”

I knew how much this turned her on and I was living for it. She grunted as she fought, rather cutely, against me. I readjusted the blanket on top of us before snaking my free hand under it and resting on her leg. 

“Goodness, you’re feisty today, huh?” I teased the inside of her thigh with my fingertips.

She whimpered again and pressed her legs together. I chuckled softly at that and moved my legs on top of hers, attempting to spread them apart. She wouldn’t budge though, so I tried another approach.

I brought my hand to her crotch and scratched lightly on her pants. She let out a soft moan and I felt her legs tremble a bit, but I still couldn’t pull them apart. She really was playing hard to get tonight. Of course, she usually did and I thought it was adorable.

“C’mon baby, spread your legs for me.” I whispered to her and pressed another kiss to her neck.

That did it. She quietly moaned once more and her legs automatically separated enough for me to get mine between them and spread them more. 

“Too easy.” I teased her and she gritted her teeth. 

I know she was about to make a smart remark back to me but I cut her off as I gently massaged between her legs. She bit back a louder moan and I felt her fight against my grip. 

“You should be quiet, there’s people around.” I smiled and continued massaging while biting down firmly on her neck, catching her off guard. 

“Baby.. fuck.” She breathed out in a harsh whisper.

“Oh I plan on it.” I smiled against her skin and kissed the bite mark I had just left. “Later. Right now I’m just gonna tease you until you’re a puddle of nerves.”

She shifted against me and I could tell she was struggling to stay quiet. I held her tightly and teased that spot for a while, making her crazy with desire.

The rest of the movie went by extremely quickly: I’m not sure if Judy would say the same though. I could feel how wet she was from all the teasing and she was panting hard from struggling so much. The credits rolled and people began packing up. We sat there for a bit until most people were back in their cars.

“You ready to go home?” I released my legs and arms from her, untying the hoodie sleeves and smiling as she turned to me.

I would soon mentally kick myself for making the stupid mistake of letting her go. How I haven’t yet learned my lesson from my previous missteps is beyond me.

“Oh I’m ready.. and you’re gonna get it.” She smirked playfully and jumped over the side of the truck bed, racing to the passenger door. 

I was confused at what she was doing but then she came back, holding a pair of handcuffs. She quickly climbed back up and grinned at me. 

“What? Wh-where did those come from?” I tried backing up, even though I was already as far back as I could go.

“I brought them.. had some plans for after the movie, and well, here we are.” She slowly shifted towards me on her knees. “Told ya to watch out, mi calabacita.”

I shuttered out a breath and looked to her daunting eyes. She smiled at my flustered self. Usually I could out-wrestle her but she certainly knew how to get cuffs on me. 9 out of 10 times I lost that battle. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” She was almost on top of me now. “Scared I’ll tease you until you can’t take it any more? Cause that’s exactly what I’m gonna do.”

She pounced forward, grabbing my wrist and slapping the cuff on it. I tried to use my other hand to grab her arm but she slammed her lips into mine, kissing me with pure fire. I moaned in surprise and pleasure and she used my moment of distraction to push me down. She quickly brought my other hand behind my back, joining them both and clicking the cuffs in place. 

“Ha!” She helped me sit up and smiled at my dazed face. “Gotcha, cutie.” 

I could only smile in disbelief at the use of the words that I had spoken earlier. I would be totally lying if I said I wasn’t turned on, but I had been hoping to bring her home and finish what I started. Guess she was gonna be doing that instead now. 

“Let’s go, baby.” She gave my cheek a quick kiss and stood.

She lowered the tailgate and helped me to the ground before leading me around to the passenger seat. I climbed in and sat down.

“Jude, I.. I just wanna say.. how beautiful you are.. tonight and every night. I love you so much.” I struggled to speak but gave her the cutest smile I could manage. 

Judy smiled in return and looked at me lovingly. She brought her hand to my neck and softly gripped my throat, pushing my head up. I think my heart may have stopped beating.

“I love you, V.” Her voice was sincere and I couldn’t take my eyes off of hers. “And I’m gonna completely wreck you tonight.” 

The butterflies that I felt fill my entire body were among the strongest I had ever experienced. I tried to exhale but I’m pretty sure I forgot how to breathe in that moment. She swiftly kissed my trembling lips and buckled me in, pulling the seatbelt tight against me. 

Judy gathered up our stuff and threw it in the backseat before getting in behind the wheel. She looked to me and bit her bottom lip as she started the truck with the keys she had taken from my pocket earlier. I shifted in my seat, trying to move my hands, but I knew I couldn’t get out of these cuffs. We left the theater and got on the road, headed towards her apartment.

My heart was pounding and my leg bounced up and down in anticipation. She gently brought her hand to that leg and gave it a pat. 

“You okay?” Her hand rested there, calming me down a bit.

“Ye-yeah.” I cursed myself for stuttering.

She smiled and looked to me briefly. “You’re cute.”

We arrived at her apartment and she parked the truck in the back. She hopped out and I took a deep breath as she walked over to my door. As it opened, I started fidgeting again. She unbuckled me and I stumbled out. Thankfully no one seemed to be around at the moment: this would be slightly embarrassing. But then again, I’ve seen plenty of weirder things in the streets of Night City.

She grabbed the blanket and pillows and locked the truck before nudging me. “After you, mi amor.”

I breathed shakily and headed up the stairs, being extra careful not to trip. We finally reached her door and went inside. Judy dropped the stuff she had been carrying and instantly grabbed my arm, leading me to the bedroom. I wanted to say something, anything, but the words wouldn’t come out. She sat me down on the bed and took my shoes and socks off before doing the same with her own. The waiting was killing me and she knew it.

“Alright baby.. how am I gonna get this sweatshirt off of you without you getting away?” She kneeled between my legs and looked up to me.

“I.. I won’t try to get away if you uncuff me.” 

She smirked and ran her fingers through my hair. “Hmm I don’t believe you. I think as soon as I uncuff you, you’re gonna try to cuff me. Does that sound at all possible?” She raised her eyebrows.

Damn, she did know me. “Um.. no.” I squeaked out the words, not meeting her eyes.

She laughed softly and nodded. “Yeah. So.. here’s what I’m gonna do.” She stood up. “Lay down.” 

Her voice was demanding and I did as she commanded. My hands were stuffed under my back and I was starting to sweat from the nerves. She went to the cabinet and grabbed some thin rope and another pair of handcuffs. I squirmed a bit as she walked back over. 

She sat on the bottom of the bed and reached up to pull down my pants and boxers. I whimpered, partially from the sudden chill but mostly from the longing that I felt deep in my soul. 

She discarded the clothes and started to loop the rope around my ankles, securing both of them to the bottom corners of the bed. My legs were trapped and spread after just a minute. She glanced between them, to the place that was already glistening. She ran her fingertips slowly up my bare legs but avoided that area. I closed my eyes and grunted in frustration.

“Aww what? You didn’t expect me to go there yet, did you?” 

She lightly tickled the insides of my sensitive thighs which made me yelp a bit and giggle in surprise. I pulled against the ropes as her nails gently scratched there without ceasing, sending electric shocks up my legs. My giggles increased and I could feel tears forming in my eyes already. 

I felt my body fill with heat. “Ba..baby nooo.” I barely managed to get the words out through my laughter. 

Judy stopped after a couple minutes. “You’re so adorable.” She smiled and played with my hair.

I blushed and calmed down as she wiped her sleeve under my misty eyes. “Now.. I’m gonna uncuff you and you’re gonna be still and let me take off the rest of your clothes.” She traced my jawline, making me shiver. “Then I’m gonna cuff both your hands to the top of the bed like usual.” Somehow, her voice was comforting yet terrifying. “If you try anything.. I’m gonna spend the rest of the night tickling the shit out of you.” She smirked with a devilish glint in her eyes as she stared at me.

I bit my lip hard and met her fierce eyes. My body was shaking as I managed to nod. How was I lucky enough to have this beautiful human as my girlfriend? A question I asked myself every day and yet I never found an answer.

She straddled me and sat me up, unlocking the handcuffs. I let her take off my hoodie, shirt, and bra. I kissed her neck gently before she laid me flat on the bed again. I was now completely exposed as she looked me up and down, her eyes darkening. I desperately wanted to pull her to me and give her an earth-shattering kiss but I managed to stay still.

She brought my hands above me, cuffing them one at a time to the loops at the top of the bed. Once I was fully restrained, my heart went from pounding to full on thundering.

Judy got up and took off her hoodie and joggers, leaving her tank top and boxers underneath. She returned to the bed and straddled me once again.

She tucked some hair behind my ear and stroked my cheek soothingly with her thumb. “Safe word, my love?”

My voice was barely a whisper as I answered. “Estrella.”

Judy nodded and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. Her hands ghosted down the sides of my neck to my chest, settling on my breasts. My eyelids involuntary fluttered as her two index fingers scratched gently at my hard nipples. 

She chuckled at my instant reaction, knowing how easy it was to fluster me with such simple movements. Her fingers consistently kept up the slow, agonizing, pleasurable pace. I pulled at my restraints, which of course didn’t budge. I groaned in frustration as she decided not to move any faster. It was just those two nails, stroking back and forth torturously. It felt so good but I needed more. My whole body craved more. 

I tried to arch my back and push myself further into her hands but she quickly pulled them away. 

“Nuh-uh, baby. You’re gonna be patient.” 

As I whined and pressed my back against the bed once more, her fingers resumed their unhurried treatment on my nipples. I let out a moan and squirmed more, pulling hard on the handcuffs. 

“Ple..please.” I finally begged after some more time passed slowly.

She seemed to like that. “Please what?” 

“Please gimme more.” I was fully aware of how desperate I sounded but I didn’t care.

She smirked cutely and quickly pressed her thumbs to the pleading nipples, pressing firmly and moving in circles. I exhaled loudly and slammed my eyes shut. I tried uselessly to pull my arms down as she continued the electrifying motions. She kept that pace for a while, eventually removing one of her hands and placing it on my side. 

Her mouth moved to the empty breast, and she coaxed a loud, low, moan from me as her warm lips met the skin. Her tongue flicked gently over the nub and I swore my eyes rolled to the back of my head. My gasp turned silent as her teeth bit down both softly and intently. With her thumb still working on my other breast, and now her tongue sweeping over this one, I felt my body grow hotter with desire. I was already approaching the edge: that girl always knew exactly what she was doing to me.

Judy teased me for a while, slowing the pace every time she saw me getting too worked up. It was both maddening and endearing, which was probably the point. She completely pulled away eventually and sat up after a few more seconds, leaving me breathless and whimpering. Before I could form words, or even thoughts, she had moved to kneel between my legs. Her hands ran slowly up my shivering thighs and she settled on my center.

I groaned and arched my back once more as she played on the entrance with a single finger.

“So cutie.. since you like teasing me so much.. it’s only fair that I return the favor, right?”

I was about to respond but she quickly pushed the finger inside of me, replacing any chance of me actually speaking words with a strange yelp-moan-squeal hybrid noise. I exhaled sharply and my legs shook against the ropes. I grunted in frustration as I found, once again, that I couldn’t move.

“So helpless and flustered and mine.” Her playful words got me going even more. “I’m gonna make you scream for more.” Her tone was low, rough, hot.

I pressed my lips together and stayed silent. I knew that she would pick up the pace if I didn’t make any noise, and I was hoping that maybe she would push me over the edge if I lasted long enough. Slim chance, but worth a shot. 

Plus.. I knew it was a huge turn on for her when I was defiant.

I met her gorgeous bronze eyes and shook my head with a challenging smirk.

“Oh.. you’re gonna try to resist?” She glared at me and I shut my eyes, a whine nearly escaping me already. “We’ll see about that.”

Her finger stroked my wet, sensitive flesh and I jerked from the new feeling. I felt my own fingers fan out reflexively from the intense burning in my core. They soon formed back into fists as I pulled hard on the restraints. 

I felt a moan forming in my throat as she slowly and methodically curled that finger up and down. She applied the perfect amount of pressure as she gradually moved faster. The tip of her nail produced a wild, intense pleasure. She knew that drove me insane. I was close to giving in.

Apparently closing my eyes had been a bad idea because I couldn’t see her other hand moving towards my right breast. She took the hard nipple between her thumb and index finger and quickly twisted while pulling.

I had no chance of staying silent from that. A harsh, loud, moan escaped my mouth as pleasure surged through me. That spurred her on and she chuckled with success. 

I nearly lifted my whole body up off the bed as she moved faster, plunging another finger into me. The treatment on my nipple was also flooding me with intense ecstasy. My hips attempted to thrust with her movements as she brought me closer to my peak.

She quickly removed her hands from me just as I was about to fully come undone. I cried out in pure frustration.

“Fuck! Judy.. no.. please!” I writhed as much as the restraints would allow, desperate for her touch. 

She just sat there, arms crossed, grinning widely at my attempts to get free. “Sorry love, that’s what you get.” She waited patiently as the idea of me getting release got further and further away. 

I groaned and continued struggling. After seeing that she wouldn’t touch me, I finally decided to try another tactic.

I looked to her with an intense stare. “What’s wrong, Jude? You scared you lost your touch?” I was breathing hard. 

She looked to me and raised an eyebrow, giving me an all too familiar warning glare. 

“Maybe you don’t think you can give me that release anymore?” I knew that was desperately untrue but hey, this was a game and I was in it to win it.

Her eyes were like lasers burning through my skull. “Valerie.. don’t make me gag you.”

Shit.. those words alone almost got me. But I kept my composure and prepared to deliver the final blow.. my last chance. I knew she was close to breaking and giving me what I wanted in order to shut me up and prove me wrong.

I smirked and raised my head as much as I could, staring deep into her soul. “Maybe I need to top you and show you how it’s done.”

I knew I had her before the words even finished spilling from my mouth.

She produced the sexiest, lowest, hungriest growl I had ever heard and went in for the kill.

———

I was panting hard and blinking away the stars that filled my vision.

Judy untied the ropes from my ankles and then unlocked the cuffs. My wrists were raw and she gently took them in her hands and lowered them to my sides after kissing both of them.

She let me calm down for a moment as she got up and grabbed a water bottle, setting it on the bedside table.

“You alright?” She sat next to me and flattened out my sweat-soaked hair. 

I nodded and smiled. “Yeah.. more than alright.” 

Her eyes flickered to my wrists and then to the bite marks that dotted my body. “Are you sure I didn’t hurt you?” Her voice was soft and almost sad.

My sweet, sweet girl. She was the fiercest, strongest, most intense woman I knew. But she was also my caring, cuddly, adorable cinnamon roll.

“No baby, not at all.” I took her hand in mine and stroked my thumb along her palm. “I would’ve told you if you were, you know that.”

She nodded and grabbed the water bottle, placing her hand on my nape and lifting my head up. I gratefully accepted the drink of water. 

“Thanks.” I moved over and grabbed the blanket that was stuffed against the wall. “Come here.”

She smiled and crawled into bed, carefully cuddling into my side. I laid the blanket over us and she kissed my cheek a couple times before burrowing her head into the crook of my neck.

“Sleep now, V.” Her hand played with my hair and gently scratched my scalp. “I love you.”

I struggled to keep my eyes open: those soothing touches always seemed to knock me out immediately. “I love you too.. and it’s your turn.” 

I shifted to get up and she laughed softly, pushing me back down. “No.. you’re exhausted. There’s always tomorrow.” She joked and kissed my cheek once more.

Her hand resumed the calming movements and I quickly felt myself drift off to sleep, smiling like a gonk at how in love I was.

Tomorrow indeed.. I was looking forward to revisiting what I had started earlier.


End file.
